Digitly Destined Wizards And Witches
by Blue Dragon of Games
Summary: AU. When the Dursley's go out, Harry decides to go on the computer, and when a strange eg comes out of the computer, not only does Harry have to deal with being the Courageous Light, but with the digital and real world as well, and what of the other D- de


Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. Duh. Neither is Digimon. Nother Duh. But really, did I need to tell you that? No. So why do we put these up anyway? Well, I want to avoid getting sued, wouldn't you? XD  
  
Introduction: Hi! This is Blue Dragon! What's up with me and crossovers? Honestly, I don't know, they're just a lot of fun to write. Oh well, whatever. I really got to update my final Pokemon 7 before someone sends me death threats. That would not be good!  
  
~  
  
Chapter 1: Harry's New Friend  
  
An eight-year-old Harry Potter walked up the stairs of the house of number 4 Private Drive. His Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Cousin Dudley were gone at the moment, and to some unknown miracle that had to had been sent from the heavens, he was left home by himself. So, being the * cough * quick thinking guy that he is, he decided that he would do something that he never got to do before. Something that always intrigued him, but because of Dudley, never got to do. He went on the computer.  
  
He moved the mouse pad, effectively removing the screen saver, and clicked on the button he knew would turn on the Internet, for he saw Dudley do it once before he was caught and kicked out. After it had finished connecting, Harry clicked on the home page button and waited for it to load. Unfortunately, all that came up was a white page. Then suddenly, the screen began to glow a red and gold color, and three things came out of the screen.  
  
The first was a strange device that was silver, red, and gold. The next was a strange necklace thing with a tag and red crest with a funny sun shape on it, and the last was a rather large egg with fire designs on it and two symbols. The first was the sign on his crest, and the other was an eight point exploding star shape with a diamond shape in the center.  
  
Harry stared at these objects with a mix between fear and fascination. He took the tag and crest and put it around his neck, and then picked up the device and got a good look at it. It had a screen in the middle, surrounded by a red and gold ring, the rest being metallic silver and had a few buttons.  
  
Suddenly, the device started beeping uncontrollably. Then it began to glow red and gold and a beam of light shot out of the device to the egg. The egg began to rattle then crack open.  
  
Harry watched cautiously as an odd, black blob with yellow eyes and two little ears jumped out of the egg. The egg disappeared into tiny bits of sparkles and the creature stared up at Harry unblinkingly.  
  
"Err . . . Hello."  
  
"Bahm bahm baaaaahm" The creature squeaked.  
  
Harry laughed and picked the creature up.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Harry asked.  
  
"Baahm!"  
  
"Alright, let's see what I can get without the Dursley's noticing." Harry replied.  
  
Harry exited the room with the creature, attaching the strange device to his trousers on the way down. He entered the kitchen and set the creature down on the counter and opened up the fridge.  
  
"Now, let's see . . . no, that won't work . . . they'll notice that . . . hmmm . . . well, I guess this will have to do for now." Harry mumbled, taking out same fat free bagels.  
  
Harry took out two bagels, placing one in front of the creature and taking a bit out of the other one.  
  
"Sorry, this is all I can get. I shouldn't even e taking this . . ."  
  
"Bahm baahm." The creature responded in a tone that told him that it was okay.  
  
Harry smiled and ate the rest of his bagel, and when the creature was done, he picked it up again and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Come on. It's late and I need to hide you. If the Dursley's saw you, there's no telling what they'd do to both you and me." Harry said seriously.  
  
The creature seemed to understand and nodded. Harry sighed and opened the lock to his cupboard and went inside and sat on the small cot that was in there. He placed the creature on the end of the cot and covered it up with a blanket.  
  
"Well, good night. See ya tomorrow." Harry said lying down on the cot and quickly falling to sleep.  
  
~  
  
The next morning, Harry slowly woke up.  
  
'What a weird dream. Computer monsters? Like that could ever happen' Harry thought, but was interrupted by someone talking.  
  
"Morning!" Said an energetic voice next to him.  
  
Harry grabbed his glasses and looked in the direction of the voice, and yelped at what he saw. Seated there was a volleyball sized pink blob with long, skinny war, green eyes, and the odd sun symbol where Harry guesses its forehead was.  
  
"Wha?!" Was Harry's less than intelligent answer.  
  
"It's me! I digivolved! Now I'm Coramon!" Said the creature.  
  
"Coramon? Digivolved? What's going on?" Harry yelped. He was suddenly reminded of those giga pet things Dudley was crazy over a while back.  
  
"Digivolving is when digimon get stronger, normally bigger too. I'm now in my in-training stage. You see, you're my partner, a digi destined. Your also the keeper of Courage and Light, The Courageous Light, but right now you only have the crest for Courage, but that's okay, when you go to the digital world later, you can find it, along with some other stuff. Cool huh?" Coramon said cheerfully.  
  
Harry just stared at the creature he had just met the night before like he grew another head.  
  
'None of this makes sense!' Harry yelled in is mind, 'There's no way I could be who he says! I'm just plain old Harry. I'm not brave or anything either! All this can't be real, it's just some strange dream.'  
  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I think you made a mistake. I can't be your partner, I'm not good enough." Harry said sadly.  
  
"Rubbish! You have the crest of Courage, the digivice, and I'm here, and I can tell you're my partner, so, looks like we're stuck together!" Coramon said good-naturedly.  
  
Harry smiled faintly, and Coramon did a big, toothy grin. Then Coramon jumped up onto Harry's lap and the two began to talk about everything they knew. Harry told Coramon about his odd dreams about green light and flying motorcycles, and about how the Dursley's were, and Coramon told Harry about the wonders of the digital world, the creatures there, and some of the legends he knew, including the legend of the digi destined, who were protectors of the digital world from evil. Courageous Light being the most effective in banishing and defeating evil along with Knowledge's Love, Hope's Sincerity, Friendship's Ambition, Chaos's Kindness, Reliability's Nobility, and Will's Hazard being the main digi destined. But apparently there were also others, but they would have no known major impact in defeating evil. Actually, narrowing it down, it was up to Harry's Light power to destroy evil, and he didn't even have it yet! All in all though, they quickly became friends, and spent a good part of the day just plainly getting to know each other.  
  
Note 1: My brain was numb when I wrote this, so if anyone could point out my errors, I would appreciate it.  
  
Note 2: Can anyone give me some names of digimon they battle later? You know, descriptions and attacks? It would help a lot.  
  
Note 3: Please REVIEW! I'm not going to continue if no one reviews. Good ones, bad ones, whatever, makes no difference.  
  
Blue Dragon  
  
Queen of Crossovers 


End file.
